The Simpsons: Number 1F22 Credits (1994)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co- Executive Producer Jace Richdale Supervising Producers Harold Kimmel Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Co-Producer Greg Daniels Producers Jonathan Collier Mike Scully David Sacks John Swartzwelder Consulting Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Creative Consultant George Meyer Co-Produced by Joseph A. Boucher Produced by Richard Raynis David Silverman Richard Sakai Written by Dan McGrath Directed by Jim Reardon Executive Producers David Mirkin James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Also Starring Pamela Hayden Maggie Roswell Russi Taylor Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editors Brent Forrester Bob Kushell Dan McGrath Staff Writers Bill Canterbury David S. Cohen Associate Producers Colin A.B.V. Lewis Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Conducted by Alf Clausen Songs Written by John Denver Dick Kniss Mike Taylor Henry Meyer Johnny Mercer Sarah Josepha Hale Orchestrations Alf Clausen Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Scoring Second Engineer Pete Elia Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Co-Producer for Gracie Films Ken Tsumura Post Production Coordinator Alison Elliott Dialogue Sound Editors Robert Mackston Mark McJimensh Terry Greene Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Anthony D'Amico Greg Orloff Production Coordinators Felica Nalivansky Jacqueline Sillo Production Mixer Ronny Cox Sound Recordists Greg Cheever Mike Reale Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistant to Mr. Simon Annette Anderson Assistant to Mr. Groening Julie Steddom Smith Assistant to Mr. Mirkins Elizabeth Jacobs Assistant to Mr. Sakai Jane M. Mackie Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Joel Kuwahara Craig Feeney Jenifer Newman Don Gilbert C.J. Gibson Richard-Kevin Stith Assistant to the Associate Producer Alison Elliott Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Overseas Production by Akon Studios N.J Kim Assistant Director Susie Dietter Storyboard Supervisor Kevin O'Brien Storyboard Jeff Myers Martin Archer Kevin O'Brien Storyboard Assistant John Rice Character Design Supervisor Dale Hendrickson Character Design Scott Alberts Matt Greoning Sam Simon Prop Design Lucas Grey Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design John Krause Maria Mariotti Character Layout Artists Mike Anderson Craig Armstrong Mark Ervin Lall Olivares Istvan Majoros Mike Marcantal Matthew Nastuk Dan Povenmire Andres "Tommy" Tejada William Tucker Background Layout Artists John M. Bernan Sarah Frost Background Clean-up Jefferson R. Weekley Animation Timing Chuck Sheetz Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Supervisor Andrew Brandou Color Design Karen Bauer Paul Felter Adriana Galvez Brian Mark Kim Taylor Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Animation Checkers Jackie Banks Younghee Higa Animation Camera Supervisor Robert Ingram Animation Camera John Alexander Reed Patrick Buchanan Assistant Film Editor Lee Harting Track Reader Broughton-Winicki Production Managers Barbara J. Cordova Miles Lewis Horst Post Production Coordinator Angela Ousey Production Associates Raymond M. Iacovacci Helen Brennick Laurie D. Templeton Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Technical Director RIck Bugental Main Title Animation Tibor Belay Craig Clark Mark Ervin Steve Fellner Jeffrey A. Myers Lalo Olivares Kevin Petrilak Sondra S. Roy Gregg Vanzo Kevin Wurzer Frederick J. Gardner III Production Accountant Anthony R. Reyes Negative Cutter Tim Heyen, D & A Neg Cutter Telecine Unitel Video, Larry Field Production Assistants Richmond M. Horine Steve Ingram Geoffrey W. Mark The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #9F21 COPYRIGHT ©1994 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:20th Television Category:Film Roman Category:Fox Network